User blog:Takafumi Sakagami/Putting It Together - A Theory of Three
Months and months ago I tweeted this out. Turns out, I'm lazy, aaand I never really progressed with it, but I'm back on the DH hypetrain and I'll be adding to this every now and then. This was written before Area ii was announced, so it may be slightly out of date, but the idea should be correct. This theory is the idea that there are three main figures in the story. Prologue III - A tragedy I believe that Prologue III is crucial to the story hidden within Area 11's songs. It presumably sets the scene for the third act, and knowing this we can figure out when certain songs occured in relation to Prologue III. We also know that Digital Haunt is inspired somewhat by ancient Greek culture, so we can assume that this story is a tragedy. So just from looking at Prologue III we know that the cast consists of the God Echo, an unnamed male labelled as a "destroyer" of all Echo loved, and the singer of Prologue III who is Echo's "enemy." There are three settings in this story so far. The Echoplane, the starship, and "the place where this world had fallen." From now on, the unnamed male will be named 'Ghost' and the singer will be named 'Enemy' Now due to the cryptic nature of the Prologue III lyrics, it's a bit hard to figure out exactly what is going on, but that is why we have the other songs! Cassandra Pt. II - Meeting Enemy First up: Cassandra Pt. II. A song sung by Enemy, the singer of Prologue III and the only character who has stated a desire to be enemies with someone. Assuming 'Cassandra' is who the song is targeted at, then Echo is Cassandra. Of course, this isn't a fact. Cassandra could be someone or something else. For now though, I'll assume that this Echo refers to the same person as Cassandra. The song begins with Enemy saying that "it doesn't really matter now" implying that something has happened to make all of his thoughts and feelings irrelevant. Enemy saved Cassandra once, or is in the process of saving her. Cassandra is Enemy's "muse." If we delve into the Greek mythology, Muses are the goddesses of inspiration, so Enemy could be calling Cassandra a source of inspiration. There is a little bonus bit of information behind it though - the Muses are associated with Mount Helicon, the mountain where the story of Echo and Narcissus took place. It is clear than Enemy's view of the world is influenced significantly by Greek Mythology. Cassandra repeatedly provokes Enemy and attempts to grab his attention, although why she chose Enemy is either unknown or unimportant. In "dreams" Enemy goes towards Cassandra, but when he awakes, the last thing he wants is to see her, because he doesn't love her... or so he tells himself. So Enemy wants to be with Cassandra, but for some reason he tries to reject this. Something about reality prevents him from chasing his love. Still, he manages to visit her and spend time with her even if reality won't allow it. "This was the moment, this was the place This was the night that everything changed" Enemy decides to hide from Cassandra because "we are the same." He says that they aren't just numbers, they are alive. They are a digital haunt in an analogue life. "Digital haunt" and "analogue life" are confusing but crucial parts of the story. A digital haunt... a computerized memory. An analogue life... a life that changes from day to day. Or so it would seem! This is where it gets interesting. A "digital haunt" is a computerized location that gets a lot of traffic from recurring people. If we go out of the story and into our world, our Wiki 'Digital Haunt' is a location on the net that specific people visit over and over. Within the story however, the location hinted at by the term 'digital haunt' is the place where Enemy and Cassandra meet. An "analogue life" is a life similar or comparable to another. Think of it like this: A computerized location in a similar world. Notice that in the demo release of Cassandra Pt. II the lines "We're not just numbers, we are alive. A digital haunt in an analogue life." are replaced with "'Cause they're loving outside this sacred place, and I've got another love til' the worlds collate." "Sacred place" and "worlds collate" both hint that Enemy and Cassandra spent time in one of two or more worlds, and that these worlds will eventually be compared or combined. This is further reinforced by Enemy's wish. "Wait, just wait for me and I’ll come around." Telling Cassandra to wait for him. "Pack up, log on and we’ll leave this town." One of these is not like the other. Pack up and leave, sure... but log on? They are escaping to that digital haunt. A secret world... "And I’m still encrypted, I am a machine " He is encrypted - concealed - a machine. Cold and unfeeling... at least, that's what he is "behind the computer screen." It sounds like Enemy has to keep a cool, and only breaks free and lives life when he meets Cassandra. I say meet, but that's not true. Enemy has never seen Cassandra. They are best friends, but they don't know each other. And, for some reason, Enemy forces his cold and unfeeling mask to secure further... and he declares that this Cassandra is his enemy. That's one way to interpret these lyrics. There is another version that, though not as plausible, is still important to keep in mind "And I’m still encrypted, I am a machine '' The ego behind this computer screen My best friend that I've never seen I turn you into my enemy" You can go by the previous idea that Enemy fills the name I gave him and becomes Cassandra's enemy, however you could also say that Enemy makes his own ego the enemy. Enemy has an ego behind the computer screen, and it's his friend, however he has never seen himself beyond the computer. He becomes his own enemy. Either way, Enemy is either against Cassandra or himself... ''“No it’s all in my mind, I feel '' I should save myself, before this gets too real" Denial. Wrap Up Okay, let's wrap up what we know so far! Some time ago, Enemy lost track of himself. Cassandra inspired him, but the two used each other. Enemy decided to become Cassandra's enemy. Cassandra provokes Enemy, keeps getting his attention, and reveals another life. Enemy finds this life of Cassandra's - A digital haunt - and loves it ... but as soon as he leaves, he is forced to fight against it. Override A - Becoming Enemy Why did Enemy suddenly decide he had to be Cassandra's enemy? What made him fight against the secret worlds that he loved? ''"Under the ice." Straight away, multiple interpretations can be found. Is Enemy trapped? Is he asleep? Is he under the cold surface? The answer? "Taunted; Deformed in the mist." It's a mix. Enemy is cold on the outside. On the inside, locked away, are a mix of emotions. Provoked by something, leading to a mess of emotions and a lack of clarity. He's confused. Why? "Of a struggling, suffering twist." Something happened. A twist. Fun, right? Apart from the struggling and suffering it brings. "Willing and wishing to break Dihydrogen prism of fate" Enemy wants to escape. Trying to escape this life. Trying to escape this fate. A small suffocating world. And by trying to escape, he confuses himself even more. He starts to lose focus on reality, and on the world. It's a punishment. The life giver takes. He escapes that world. Then... rebirth. Something didn't let him die. "Are you willing to die? And be born in the spotlight? I won't let you drown Are you willing to die? To be something; trigger the override." He isn't allowed to just stay under the ice. He can be more. Override. Now he's gone. He was sent to a different world, where he will be cleansed. In that world, he goes through suffering, but at the end, he finds a reason to live. Rebirth, a meaningful one. He didn't let himself die. He'll return, truly following the mask he created. Continuing to build that cold ego from behind the computer screen. He may be wrong, he may be seen as the bad guy, but that's okay, because he's been pretending to be that for a long time. Rebirth... Wrap Up Enemy was confused, and in that moment of confusion, someone took advantage. They gave him false beliefs, and made him become a different person. But, this song isn't sung by Enemy. It's sung by someone who is telling him all of this. This is only side A of the song. Not all is as it seems with Enemy. It sounds like he has become "the child of the void and the ghost in the tape." We don't know that he has. What we do know, is that someone doesn't want this guy to be on friendly terms with Cassandra. Now, all of this is important, but the information is incomplete. We can't trust a lot of the lyrics, so until we find out more about Enemy's fate, this is kind of pointless. Category:Blog posts